starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Davin Felth
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 19 BBY | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Sergeant | bijnaam = 1023 1124 | functie = Stormtrooper Sandtrooper | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = AT-AT Walker | affiliatie = Zeta Squadron Galactic Empire | era = }} Davin Felth was een Sandtrooper Sergeant die deel uitmaakte van Zeta Squadron en in 0 BBY deelnam aan de zoektocht naar R2-D2 en C-3PO op Tatooine. Biografie Felth vervoegde rangen van het Empire op 18-jarige leeftijd in de Carida Academy. Hij was één van de nieuwe menselijke niet-clone units die de legers van het Empire wilde versterken. Davin had uitgekeken naar dit moment maar na dertig seconden daalde zijn enthousiasme. De eerste zes maanden moest Davin zich doorheen de opleiding sleuren. Zijn kamergenoten waren Geoff f’Tuhns en Mychael Ologat. Ondanks de moeilijkheden op de Academy slaagde Felth in de meeste proeven en werd hij zelfs uitgenodigd om te trainen onder Colonel Maximilian Veers en zijn AT-AT Walkers. Hij was één van de weinige rekruten die de AT-AT Walker training afmaakte. Tijdens één van de simulaties in de AT-AT voelde Felth zich bedreigd door Starfighters en liet de Walker knielen zodat de zwakke poten van Walker niet konden geraakt worden. Maximilian Veers riep Felth bij zich en vreemd genoeg liet Veers hem overplaatsen naar Zeta Squadron op Tatooine waar Davin Stormtrooper 1023 werd en een Sandtrooper armor kreeg. Davin had een belangrijke zwakte ontdekt in de AT-AT Walker die Veers niet wilde verbeteren of bekendmaken. In 0 BBY werkte Sergeant Felth onder Captain Mod Terrik die ook Alvien Squadron en Drax Squadron overzag. Ze kregen de opdracht om twee Droids terug te vinden die uit een Blockade Runner waren gevlucht. De Sandtroopers trokken erop uit met Dewbacks en werden gelost door een Sentinel-class Landing Craft. Deze zoektocht duurde vrij lang totdat ze een Class-6 Escape Pod vonden met bewijzen van de aanwezigheid van Droids. De zoektocht leidde hen naar een Sandcrawler die de Droids had opgepakt en hen had verkocht aan de Lars Homestead. Tot Felths verbazing gaf Terrik de opdracht om de Jawas te doden en een aanval van de Tusken Raiders na te bootsen. Ook de Moisture Farmers die de Droids hadden gekocht werden zonder pardon vermoord. Davin Felth kon dit niet geloven dat het Empire zulke praktijken duldde. In Mos Eisley vervoegden ook de andere squads het Zeta Squadron. Na tevergeefs te zoeken naar de Droids, werden uiteindelijk alle Sandtroopers door Garindan naar Docking Bay 94 geroepen. Felth zag een smokkelaar die hij herkende uit een eerder bezoek aan Chalmun's Cantina. Davin kon amper geloven dat deze man het Empire zoveel problemen veroorzaakte. Toen Davin zag dat Mod Terrik de smokkelaar ging neerschieten, nam hij een beslissing en schoot Terrik zelf neer. Op dat moment besefte Davin Felth dat de Rebel Alliance het bij het rechte eind had en dat het Empire boosaardig was. Felth vond een nieuwe uitdaging om als Stormtrooper zoveel mogelijk te dwarsbomen. Achter de Schermen *Het CCG noemt Felth Stormtrooper 1124. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Essential Guide to Characters *CCG *Visual Guides *Look Sir, Droids Diorama category:Mensen category:Stormtroopers